


Home Comforts

by Jain



Category: The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: The little house on Filigree Street continues to serve them well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



There was a large copper crab lying belly up on Keita's work table, its clockwork innards exposed. Thaniel eyed it skeptically.

"Are you missing Katsu?" he asked when Keita ascended from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea and handed one to him.

Thaniel had held out hope for close to three months after the explosion that the little octopus would return to them. Now, nine years later, he was reduced to hoping that someone else had found him and taken him home. A crab seemed a strange substitute for Katsu, though: too prickly and hard, where Katsu had been oddly cuddly and endearing. Perhaps Keita just liked sea creatures?

But Keita shook his head. "She's for Six, to help tie her corsets. We're all happy here in Filigree Street, I think." Thaniel nodded. The three of them must've traveled together enough by now to circumnavigate the world three times over, and although he wouldn't have given up a single one of those experiences, there was nothing quite like the pleasure of returning home. "But there's no room for a lady's maid in this house, and Six is almost a lady."

None of which answered: "Why a crab?" Six had never expressed any interest in them, other than agreeing with Keita that crab's legs were delicious. (Thaniel most emphatically didn't share this opinion, as he'd discovered to his dismay and Six's amusement during their first voyage to Japan.)

"Mostly it's that a crab is the design best suited to the task. Though I could've made it a spider instead." Thaniel pictured an eight-inch spider--even a mechanical one--crawling up and down Six's back and shuddered. Keita laughed softly. "Yes, my thoughts exactly."

He stroked the crab's head with one fingertip, and Thaniel could see the fondness in his touch, even for this alien little creature. Keita always put more of himself into his creations than he was willing to admit. "I was thinking of giving her jeweled eyes: emerald or ruby."

Something beautiful to offset the martial appearance of its pincers and squat body and many legs. If Thaniel hadn't just seen that brief caress, he might've agreed, but under the circumstances he couldn't help but view the crab as strangely lovable just as it was. Besides, Six was very like Keita in some ways; she'd appreciate the freedom the crab afforded her more than its looks.

"No need to go that far," Thaniel said. "Coral would be equally pretty, and it's appropriate for a sea creature. And Six will no doubt be the envy of her friends regardless of how precious the crab's eyes are."

Keita smiled at him and stroked the crab's head again, though this time Thaniel knew the caress was intended for him. They didn't touch each other intimately in the lower floor of the house: not out of an overabundance of caution, but because Thaniel didn't think it fair for Keita to take on the responsibility of being their watchman. No more than he did already, at least. This caress was a promise for later, and Thaniel warmed to see it.

"She'll be able to button and unbutton Six's boots, as well," Keita said.

Thaniel laughed. "Forget Six's friends, _I'll_ envy Six her crab."

"Go look in the top drawer of your dresser," Keita said with another, more self-satisfied smile. "And don't forget to see what he can do with ties."

Rather than thank him immediately, Thaniel glanced at the nearest clock: five minutes to six. Close enough. "Come show me?" he asked and thought very hard about what he intended to do with Keita after the clockwork crab (or whatever form Keita had given Thaniel's gift) had removed his tie.

Keita's breath caught audibly. "Yes, all right," he said and hurried to lock the shop door. Six--Elizabeth, when she wasn't at home--could let herself in with her key when she returned from her German lesson at...

"The house is ours until 7:20," Keita added, and Thaniel nodded in acknowledgment. More than enough time to fulfill all his silent promises.


End file.
